


Sleeping Beauty (Hobgoblin)

by bluechaostamer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Female Leonard McCoy, Jim bursting into the room like he has done this several times, Jim looses a lot of shirts so he steals Spock's undershirts habitually, Jim you tease, Lenore McCoy - Freeform, Lenore just wants to get this dang physical done why must her Commander make things difficult, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Spock is a heavy sleeper, no hanky panky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechaostamer/pseuds/bluechaostamer
Summary: Fem!McCoy story! Lenore McCoy is tired of having to chase people around for physicals. Ticked off, she has a whole dialogue of scolding set in her mind for the first officer as she enters his room. What she didn't expect was to find him fast asleep. And he wakes for nothing. No funny business. Just fluff and humor. Preslash Spock x McCoy. Rated T for mild language and Kirk's teasing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own the Star Trek franchise, it's characters, or any references that are made.
> 
> I'm trying to write up an archive of my otp: Spock and Bones. I can't get enough of them; and honestly I may even write platonic situations, but my fav is them as a couple or slow burn into a couple. It's so hard to write a oneshot cuz I wanna write NOVELS of these two love birds and I honestly cannot handle that. Too much. Welp, lets get onto this fluffy story!

**Sleeping Beauty (Hobgoblin)**

Lenore strode toward the Commander's quarters with purpose. This was the last time he would skip his physical. For someone so bent on rules, he sure knew how to play hookie like a pro. Lenore almost felt a growl emit her throat as she stomped through the corridors. Officers of several ranks parted the way for her. They knew not to mess with her when she was in pursuit mode. She made no hesitation to press the medical override and enter the Vulcan's room. She felt a wave of hot air hit her in the face, but considering her rage was flaming, the heat was nothing, "Mister Spock, clearly, where have-" she stopped in her tracks.

The Vulcan was sprawled across his bed in a heavy sleep; in fact, her loud intrusion did not even set him off at all. Although many officers liked to schedule their physical during their shifts (lazy bastards), Spock never really liked to be pulled away from his work. So it wasn't as though he was missing a shift. However, he typically never was one to wake up late. Lenore frowned, could it be the mission from yesterday? Spock had spent most of the mission caring for their reckless Captain; he took several hits from natives, yet still had to carry Jim to safety. He was cleared for duty, but he did not sleep a wink for three days before that. Which wasn't entirely out of the norm either, so what was the problem?

"Mister Spock?" Lenore called out. Spock inhaled deeply before turning over. The doctor sighed. As much as she hated the idea, she had to wake him up. If not, she'd have to reschedule. All senior officers had to be cleared before their next mission and the only other available window was three days after said mission. She approached slowly, contemplating how she would go about this. She leaned over and shook his shoulder. It was a mistake, he immediately shot his hand at her flipped the woman onto the bed. Her eyes were wide in shock and she was about to jab his neck with a hypo when she heard a groggy voice speak out, "doctor…?"

"Yes!" Lenore stated, easing herself off of the Vulcan's grasp. In turn, the Vulcan sat up on his bed and made an effort to look at her directly. His eyes were squinting at her, attempting to keep open, and his smooth hair was curled in various directions from tossing and turning in his bed. He blinked slowly, looking around his room and then finally settling his gaze back to her, "Why are you in my vicinity?" he stated in a raw voice.

"Your physical, Mister Spock," she replied, crossing her arms. She moved off the bed, watching as Spock rose one tired brow, "Ah." He whispered. Lenore thought he was about to rise up, but he began to snuggle back to his covers and pillow.

"No, no. no," Lenore reprimanded, "You can't go back to sleep!"

Spock made no commentary as he adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. It was ridiculous, really. It didn't take that long until he was back to long steady breathing. Lenore groaned, "Spock, you HAVE to wake up. I need to perform a physical on you."

The Vulcan was a heavy sleeper for one who could hear so well. She went around the bed until she was facing him, "Do you want me to bring out metal cymbals and start clanging away with them in here?" Spock turned away from her and rolled to the other end of the bed.

"Wh-wait-that was clearly voluntary!" She accused, wagging a finger at him. She climbed the bed and shook him again, prepping her hypo in case he attacked her again. "Cease…I-Chaya…" Spock murmured. Lenore rose a brow, wasn't that the name of his giant fanged teddy-bear?

"I'm a doctor, not a fluffy bear, Mister Spock. So wake up before I start enacting this physical while you are still asleep!" She looked at the time from the clock on Spock's counter. She had at least an hour before her next physical started; they usually took up thirty, at most. She was glad for the leeway time. Honestly she only gave that extra time to Jim and Spock because she always had to pursue them, "Spock, please. Wake up," McCoy grumbled, still shaking his shoulder.

Just as the dialogue left her mouth, Spock slithered his hands around her waist and gripped her strongly, "Five more… I-Chaya…then we will… play…"

It was rather adorable of her Commander, McCoy was panicking at the fact that she couldn't release his grip. Knocking him out would probably not help as he was latched onto her pretty strongly, "I'm not I-Chaya!" she cried out, persistently trying to escape his embrace. And because fate was cruel in this manner, Jim unceremoniously burst out of the shared bathroom, "Spock! Do you have an extra black shirt I can borrow? I tore all of mine-" His voice died out as he focused his attention to the two officers on the bed.

"Oh, um, am I-? Carry on please," Jim stated, still in a half shock. He began to slowly close the door.

"Wait, Jim, it's not what it looks like! I'm completely clothed!"

 Kirk popped back into the room, and Lenore relaxed her shoulders, "I really could use some help extracting myself. He's got a grip on me tighter than a croc's jaw on an antelope."

Rather than helping, Kirk tiptoed to one of Spock's drawers, opened it, and pulled out a clean folded black shirt, "I'll just get this myself, don't mind me," he whispered.

"Jim, Jim please, do me a favor," the doctor pleaded. Jim gave an easy smile, "And interrupt a beautiful moment like this? Bones, I'm no monster."

"I need to do his physical," she stated deadpanned. The Captain winked, "Oooh, physical, right. I see,"

Lenore rolled her eyes, "it's not a euphemism," she turned to Spock, "and how have you not woken up to all this racket?!"

Jim shrugged, throwing the black shirt over his shoulder, "Spock is like a college student. He binges on work and stays up nights on end without sleep and then he knocks out completely. Sleeps like the dead during these times. Not always, but he's had a rough week."

As though on cue, Spock snuggled his face on Lenore's torso, "soft…"

Lenore reddened completely and Kirk snickered loudly, "that's adorable. I've never seen him sleep talk. I usually just sneak by to borrow something."

"He thinks I'm I-Chaya."

Jim covered his mouth, and an awkward noise came from his mouth as he restrained laughter, "That is hilarious. Don't worry Bones, he adores that guy. You look nothing like it, but…," he paused, contemplating whether he could get away with saying it, "You didn't shave today, did you?"

Lenore gave him glaring daggers, trying to pull away from Spock to attack him. And to Jim's horror, it was at this point that Spock released her, causing her to awkwardly stumble off the bed, but still have enough balance to start pursuing her Captain.

"Oh sh-" Jim began, but gave up the phrase in favor of running. They both were running around in the hot room until Jim tripped over the bed and landed on top of Spock. The Commander immediately lunged at the Captain and flipped him onto the floor painfully hard. The man grunted at the action.

"S-Spock, it's me, Jim," he breathed out weakly. Spock, who sat up, tried to scrub the sleepiness from his eyes with his forearms, as he opened one eye to look at his Captain, "Captain," his voice came out worn out.

"You just flipped your Captain onto the floor," Lenore chuckled, "If I do say so myself Mister Spock, respect points are through the roof in my end."

"Not funny, Bones," Jim grunted, attempting to sit up. After a scan from Lenore, concerns were at ease. It was just a shallow bruise.

Spock took a moment to do some mild stretching before he was awake enough to process information, "May I inquire as to why you are both present in my quarters?"

"Physical," Lenore answered, crossing her arms.

"Shirt," Jim replied cheerfully, holding up Spock's shirt, "however, I admit I may have gotten a bit distracted." Spock rose a brow, "Clearly. In my semi-consciousness I could hear two pairs of feet running amok around my quarters."

They both looked at each other and began to talk at once.

"I was just here for a physical and he busted in-"

"I saw her and said ONE thing and it set. Her. Off, Spock-"

"And clearly he wasn't one bit of help-"

"I wasn't meaning ill-will, I just came for the SHIRT-"

"So obviously I needed to kick him out-"

"She wanted to KILL me Spock!"

Spock held up his hand to silence them, and they both stopped talking. The commander turned to Jim, "Captain, you have your shirt. Now please see to it that you are not late for your shift." Jim stood up straighter and looked at the clock, "What time is-? Oh no! I have to go!" he pulled the shirt on and ran out through the bathroom to finish getting ready.

The Commander turned to Lenore, "Doctor, you may proceed with your physical."

"You bet your pointy ears I'm going to proceed. And I don't need any sort of approval or orders from you to do it!"

Knowing the first officer wouldn't easily come to the med bay, Lenore had brought all of the tools she would need for the Vulcan's physical on her way to his room. There was more reason now, as he was clearly not ready to leave his quarters. By the time he would be finished getting ready, she would have to move on to the next patient. As she proceeded with her makeshift physical, Spock noted that she seemed to be contemplating over something very seriously.

"Is there some sort of conflict in this physical, doctor?" Spock inquired.

Lenore pouted, seeming to hesitate in asking the question, "No, nothing. Although...," she grimaced, trying to consider the question, "am I… uh, do you think I'm… hairy?"

Spock rose a brow, "in what sense do you mean, doctor? You clearly have long hair tied in a braid, and humans have light coat of hair scattered all over their bodies, including in the neth-"

"Yes, yes, I understand," Lenore interrupted, frowning, "Nevermind. Forget it."

As she typed the information onto her pad, Spock cocked his head. He would later blame this on his groggy state, but he really did not know how he allowed the next lines to slip from his mouth,

"You are, however, very soft."

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this story on Fanfiction.net, but this is the cleaned up edit (less mistakes) but I may write more stories here. May write from really juicy slash *wiggles eyebrows* to just platonic friendship.


End file.
